


Strumming

by fuckles



Category: Gay baby gang, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Rain, Singing, Song fic, guitar playing, in love and soft, sleepy boyfriend, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckles/pseuds/fuckles
Summary: No matter how cold, no matter how quiet, love and warmth find little ways to leak in through the cracks.





	Strumming

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is late for some of you, i wrote it on a random urge. i hope you all had a good valentines day, all my love to you—
> 
> the song is Oceans by Seafret. i highly recommend a listen

Cameron’s hands twitched along guitar strings, pressure so light that the noise barely hummed throughout the room. Occasionally, there was the high pitched skid of skin sliding along chords, and he’d hold his breath a moment longer to sound out a note. As the guitar dwindled down to a new low, he’d begin his plucking again and sweep the previous rhythm from his mind to find a newer, more favorable one.

The room was cramped with cold air. His windows were tightly shut and locked in their frames, with the curtains pushed wide open. Pale, bleak light shone through the clean glass and bled onto the floor at his feet. He wiggled his toes in his thick socks, casting his attention towards the outside world. Leaking raindrops smeared down the windowpane. He watched, with quiet reserve, as worm-like shadows fell on the plush carpet. With a slow inhale, Cameron returned his gaze to the guitar nestled in his lap, and began to manipulate a tune.

His voice, upon meeting the cool air, whispered across the room in a deep husk. It scratched pleasantly along wallpaper and trickled into corners, sliding with watery ease under door frames, floorboards, and furniture. Down the stairs it rolled, until it crawled across a bedroom and creeped gently into the sleeping ears of Cameron’s lounging lover.

 

_I want you_

 

_Yeah, I want you_

 

Mason didn’t stir for the first few lines, but deep in his mind he was able to understand what he was hearing. His dreams morphed around the song and—slowly—he became aware of an outside energy in the waking world.

 

_And nothing comes close_

 

_To the way that I need you_

 

Cameron, unknowing of Mason’s slow ascent to consciousness, continued his work on the strings. Slender digits tapped out a soothing warble on the twanging chords, and it rose and fell almost akin to a voice.

 

_I wish I can feel your skin_

 

_And I want you_

 

Over his own singing he heard a heavy creak on the stairs, and smiled bright enough to counter the dark clouds outside.

 

_From somewhere within_

 

_It feels like there's oceans_

 

The door cracked open enough for Cameron to catch Mason’s peering gaze. As their eyes met he nearly fumbled, plucking his chords haphazardly from memory rather than mindful awareness.

 

_Between you and me once again_

 

_We hide our emotions_

 

Mason looked lax with sleep, and content. He entered the room in a sweep of gestures, drawing his limbs and blankets close to him. A breeze blew away from him and carried the warm smell of their bed.

 

_Under the surface and try to pretend_

 

_But it feels like there's oceans_

 

Cameron smiled, voice raising an octave as his heart beat uncontrollably faster, wringing him dry of the dull gloom from the weather outside.

 

_Between you and me_

 

_I want you_

 

He didn’t move on the couch, but he didn’t need to. Mason found a pocket of space between his lover and the armrest, curling into and filling the emptiness. He sighed quietly, and pressed his forehead into the crease of Cameron’s neck.

 

_And I always will_

 

_I wish I was worth_

 

Warmed by the gentle breath trailing along his collarbones in featherlight touches, and by the soft body molding against his, Cameron strummed with a newfound purpose. His audience seemed to pay little mind to the resurgence, instead appearing content with tucking himself into every corner of the singing man.

 

_What I know you deserve_

 

_You know I’d rather drown_

 

Not minding that Mason lay pressed into him, Cameron played on through. He was mindful of his shoulder and worked on not jostling the sleepy man’s head, but it brought a radiant smile to his face to feel every swell of Mason’s ribs as he breathed.

 

_Than to go on without you_

 

_But you’re pulling me down_

 

Rain continued to splatter their flat with cold, but honey sweet words wafted high in the air and chased away the threatening chill.


End file.
